Kaiba in America
by kaura-jewels
Summary: Kaiba goes to America to build another Kaiba Corp but ends up falling in love. A few made-up characters featured. Couple(s) are a surprise.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not, did not, and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Sadly)  
  
Ch. 1: The Birthday  
  
Kaiba took a look at all of his birthday gifts. He hated them all, except the ones from Mokuba.  
  
He thought: 'Why did I get gifts From Yugi and his reject friends anyway? Oh well.'  
  
As he rummaged through his gifts one last time, one thing caught his eye. He picked up the envelope it was in and he opened it. He expected it to be a card, but it wasn't. It was a ticket to see a fortune teller.  
  
'Who is this crappy gift from?' he thought.  
  
He looked at the envelope. It didn't have a name on it. He just put it aside until Mokuba came in.  
  
"Mokuba. Do you know who this is from?" "Me. Why? You don't hate it do you?" "No. Of course not." "Seto. I'm taking you to the amusement park, okay? You're going to relax today and you have to promise me that you won't work." "I promise." "Okay, let's go!"  
  
They got in the limo and rode towards the amusement park. At the amusement park Mokuba was extremely eager to go on every roller coaster there while Seto was reluctant to.  
  
"Seto. Let's go on that really big roller coaster right there." Mokuba said enthusiastically. "No. Let's not." Kaiba said feeling a little embarrassed. "Why? Are you scared?" "Maybe. Maybe not." "C'mon. Tell me Seto. Your secret's safe with me." "Well, when I was 5 or 6 years old..."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Come on Seto. Let's go on that ride." "But I don't wanna. It looks too scary." "You can't be scared forever Seto." His mom said dragging him toward the roller coaster. "Daddy. Tell her I don't wanna go on that stupid ride." "Seto. Come on. It won't be that bad. I promise." "What if you're lying and it is really bad?" "Um- I'll buy you some ice cream on the way home." "Okay."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"So what happened?" Mokuba asked eagerly. "I went on and was traumatized for weeks." Seto said sadly. "Oh. Well you don't have to go on. You can just wait here." Mokuba said a bit sadly. "Okay. I'll wait for you." Seto said glad that Mokuba understood his problem.  
  
Seto got bored waiting for Mokuba, so he walked around in search of something to do. He bought himself and Mokuba some candy and when he reached inside his pocket to get the money, he pulled out the fortune teller ticket instead. He quickly got the money and paid for the candy. Then he went to the fortune teller. He walked in the booth to see a mysterious old lady with long white hair and dark gray eyes staring at the crystal ball.  
  
"Come sit down." The old woman said with a crackly voice. "Okay." Seto said. He sat down in the chair in front of her. "Seto, Seto, Seto." The lady said in an eerie voice that kind of freaked Seto out a bit. "Yes?" "How do you think your fortune will be in the future?" "Would I be here if I already knew that?" "..." "I didn't think so. Just give me my fortune so I can go find my brother." "You will travel far from here for important purposes - " "That's a bit obvious. I own a company." "And you will meet your true love. Mokuba is wondering where you are. You should go find him. Good day."  
  
Seto left and found Mokuba. They had a great time but what the fortune teller told him kept sticking in his mind. Eventually, he and Mokuba went home. As soon as he sent Mokuba to bed, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" "Mr. Kaiba. How do you do?"  
  
"Fine. What do you want?" "There's a company that wants to challenge you."  
  
~End of chapter 1~ Please review. This is my first fic so be lenient I really appreciate it. 


	2. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'. (What's taking so long?)  
  
Ch.2: The Phone Call  
  
"There's WHAT?!" Kaiba yelled into the phone. "A... another c-company that wants to challenge Kaiba Corp. sir." The man stuttered on the other end of the line. "Where is it?" Kaiba asked irritated. "Well... it's in ... um..." The man started. "Go on!" A really pissed off Kaiba ordered. "America." The man said. 'I better get prepared for hell in 3...2...' he thought more scared than ever. "AMERICA?!" Kaiba yelled so loud that the guy had to hold the phone a mile away from his ear. "Yes. The company really wants to challenge you, so please except. I know you won't turn down a challenge." "I'll think of it. What's the name of this company anyway?" Kaiba asked. "Devlin Co." "And they sell...?" "Dice and games and crap like that. Pointless stuff." "And they dare to challenge the all-powerful Seto Kaiba?" "..." "Hello? Are you still there?" "Hahaha! You? All-powerful? Hahaha! Now that's a good one." "Listen. I was 12 years old when I took this company from Gozaburo. I was pushed to the limit to get stimulated to run this company. I have the power to move this God damned company anywhere I please. And I also can hire and fire whoever I please. You wouldn't want to get the F word, now would you?" "N...No. I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba." "I'll let it slide because it's the first time you've done something like this." "Thank you sir." "Don't ever expect me to do that again. Got it?" "Yes sir. I really need to go now. Can we talk about this in the morning?" "Yes. But now, look for tickets for the next plane to America." "Okay. Good night." "'Night." Kaiba walked into Mokuba's room only to find him still awake.  
  
"Mokuba. What are you still doing up?" Kaiba asked him a bit concerned. "I'm not tired. Why?" "I need to tell you something really important." "About what?" "The company." "I...Is it bankrupt? Is something wrong Seto?" "No. Everything's fine." "Then what's going to happen?" "Another one's being built in America." "America?!" "Yes. Is there a problem?" "Yeah. I'm not going. You can go though. I'll stay here and take care of myself." Mokuba replied sounding pissed off and sad at the same time. "Yes you are going. Because if you don't, I'll come back and this place will look like hell broke loose." Kaiba replied getting a smile from Mokuba. "I'm not going." "Yes you are." "No I'm not." "Yes you are." "No I'm not." "Yes you are." "No I'm not." "Yes you are." "Yes I am." "No you're not. No wait. Yes you are." "No. I'm not going 'cause you said I wasn't going." "Whatever Mokuba. Go to bed." "Okay. Good night Seto." "Good night Mokuba." Kaiba turned off Mokuba's light and went into his own room. Right before he was about to go to sleep, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" "Hello Mr. Kaiba. I'm sorry to be calling you this late but -." "Did you find any tickets?" "Yes." "When does it leave?" "Tomorrow." "Thanks for letting me know. Night." "Good night Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba soon fell asleep.  
  
End of Chapter 2 Sorry about the late update. I was really busy and I didn't have enough time. 


	3. America, Here I Come!

Hi everyone. I'm back. I missed you guys. I'm gonna try to make my chapters longer from now on. Here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: after all this time, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Oh well. Better luck next time.

Chapter 3: America, Here I Come!

The next morning, Kaiba and Mokuba got up and went to the airport. Their trip was a hectic one alright. First, there was traffic on their way to the airport. We **ALL** know that Mr. Kaiba doesn't like to wait. When they finally did get to the airport, the poor Kaiba brothers were almost stampeded by a horde of crazy, freaky fan girls. They were all crying and screaming and mourning that Seto was leaving. How they got that information, nobody knows. They were begging him not to leave, and he just acted normal and tried to get away from them as soon as possible.

"SETO! Please don't leave me! I LOVE YOU!" The leader of the fan girls screamed at him.

Seto just rolled his eyes and walked quickly toward the gate with his luggage. He put his and Mokuba's luggage on the conveyer belt so it could be searched, and he and Mokuba walked over to the metal detector. Mokuba went through first, and he was perfectly fine. When Seto went through, the metal detector went off.

'Great. _Now_ what?' Seto thought as the blonde security guard walked over to him.

"We're going to have to search you." She said to him holding a mini mrtal detector. Kaiba stared at her.

"You are **NOT** touching me. I don't think you'd want to live a life of being disabled until you die." He snaps at her.

"And I really don't think you'd like to miss your flight." She snaps back at him. Seto rolls his eyes.

"I'd rather be late for my flight than have some reatarded bimbo touching me all over." The lady calls for backup, and a second security guard runs up to them. He's a guy.

"Is something wrong here?"

"No. I just refuse to let her touch me." The security guard looks at the girl.

"Jenny, you don't have to search every hot guy you see here."

"But he went through the metal detector and it went off." Jenny pouted.

'This is a waste of my time.' Kaiba thought as the two security guards argued back and forth. The male security guard looked at Kaiba.

"Maybe if you yook off those ridiculous belts, you wouldn't be wasting your time." He says to Kaiba as if reading his mind.

Seto sighed as he took off the various belts around his legs and arms. He gave them to the male security guard and he went through the metal detector. He was perfectly fine.

"You can go now Mr. Kaiba. Have a nice flight." Seto takes his belts and leaves.

Sixteen hours later, the plane stops at the JFK airport in New York. When Mokuba and Seto get off the airplane andgo inside, to their surprise, a horde of reporters and photographers bombard them.

"Mr. Kaiba? Why did you come to America?" One reporter asks.

"Mr. Kaiba? When will the release of your next invention be?" Another reporter asks.

Seto and Mokuba run as fast as they can to the nearest exit. Unfortunately, all of the alarms go off and every door is locked. No one can get in or out. Just as they turn around, they both are almost trampled by a robber who stole from a gift shop, and about ten cops chasing after him. Eventually, the doors are open the next morning. The Kaiba brothers take their luggage and leave. They take a ready limousine to a mansion located in New York on a large estate area(A/N: A direct quote from my BFF!). Mokuba was enrolled in a middle school close to the area, and to pass the time until the new Kaiba Corp. was built, Seto enrolled in a public high school in Manhattan, which was about 5 minutes from their house. They both start school on October 31. Seto had a weird feeling that he was going to regret this.


End file.
